Manga Jumper
by Chococofox
Summary: In the real world Sarah Bach is a normal girl that knows nothing about manga, most of the time she hates them. Now she's in a coma and now she's a manga jumper going into mangas helping the main characters and their problems. She hates it, but what choice does she have it's either die or wake up.
1. Chapter 1

"This is great. It's awesome; this day couldn't get any better."

"But, it didn't. You know what happened. I went into a coma."

Great at the age of sixteen. I had a normal life and I had a great family and friends, and now I was walking across the street at night to go to my house and some drunk moron just ran over me with his car and I can't wake up. "Where am I?" I look around the pitch black room. I have blood streaming down my face and into my black hair probably from the accident. I get up and start walking around.

"Hello."

I flinch a little by the voice. I turn to the white silhouette that kind of looked like me except she didn't have a face. "Uum, hello?" She didn't respond. "Okay, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"We are in the Limbo." She replied.

I stagger by her response, "Okay, how did you know that?"

"I am only here to guide you to your new mission."

"New mission. What? What is this all about?" I asked.

"You are to live in a new world. Helping a mafia family."

"He-helping a Mafia family? I think I'd just die." I said in shock.

"We chose you for this specific mission. If you expose that you come from another world you will disappear and cease to exist in both worlds. We will give you these and a special power called the Flame of the Sky." She hands me two handguns and a ring. "Now go to your new destination."

All I saw was white and I woke up on a white bed in a plain white room with a white table that has a key and a letter on it.

"Dear, Sarah

You're probably wondering how to get out of the coma. You are now going to be a manga jumper. Jumping into different mangas and helping the main characters and their problem.

Your new assignment is helping a mafia family and defeat their enemy family.

Also there is a chance where you may die. If you die time turns back and you'll come back to this room, and you'll start from the very beginning.

Another thing your name is not Sarah Bach. Your new name is Ilaria Caito from the Torre Family."

Now it's time for you to go, Ilaria."

"Well that's not vague. I don't know who or what their talking about." I headed out the door and I was in a school uniform and another letter in my hand.

"Fine, the family that you're helping is called the Vongola Family and their leader is named Sawada Tsuna. Are you happy now that you got information? Oh, yeah here are some of the guardians that you must know. Another thing this place will be your new house. Do not invite anybody here. "

I look at my reflection in a puddle, "Why do I look so weird. It looks like that stupid comic I read from my sister's comic book collection what was it called Return? Reborn? I don't know who cares." I looked at my unnatural hair color of white that was in a loose braid, my vibrant purple eyes and pale skin. "Weird? All right I better go to school." I head to school following the people wearing the same uniform as me.

"_This is my new school? I wonder how the people here are like." _I walk passed the gate and a guy with black hair just standing there with his arms crossed glaring at everybody. I walk pass him to the building. "_Why does this look familiar? Oh, yeah, because all the things my sister reads are all about Japanese school life and a stupid ditzy main character and a prince that saves her."_

"HIIIIIE! Hibari don't bite me to death I actually came on time today." I look back at the brunette covers his head.

"Tch, just get going, herbivore." He dismissed him and the brunette ran away into the building with two other people following behind him.

I go to the office and talk to my teacher and I follow him to the classroom and walk in the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student today." The students automatically turn their eyes to me with excited giggles and whispers.

"My name is Ilaria Caito." I introduce myself and the class goes in an uproar.

"Settle down we need to get through our lesson!" The teacher yelled. "Ilaria your seat is the last seat next to the window." The teacher points to the desk that I'll be sitting.

I walk over to my seat and the guy next to me was the silver haired that was with the brunette that was sitting in front of him sleeping and the most Asian looking one is sitting next to the silver haired guy.

"TSUNA!" The teacher yelled.

He jumped out of his seat and looked around, "Huh!"

"Pay attention!" All the students laughed. "Do you what the answer is to this problem?" The teacher asked.

Tsuna. As in the Vongola 10th Tsuna that's him. What moron decided to give a fourteen year old a job, like that? Whatever all I need to do is help them and get out of here.

"You don't know, do you?" The teacher rubbed her forehead.

"Uhhh, no."

Class ended and it was lunch time. The most annoying part of the day, dealing with these idiots that keep asking

"Ilaria can we join you?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Blah,blah,blah. Bunch of annoying girls asking annoying questions that involve boys and foreign countries. I could care less about what they say all I do is nod and smile and then after that I run away to the roof.

"Jesus. I hate those stupid girls, can't they leave me alone." I slam the door behind me and look at the trio of idiots in front of me. I ignore them and go to the other side.

Okay, these guys are the guardians….. Why are they so pretty? Whatever it's a manga anyway all I need to help them. But, how? They don't seem to be in trouble? Whatever, who cares if I die I can just start over. I'll just leave them alone." The bell rang and I went back to class.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to school seeing Tsuna sprinting to school with his two companions running behind him.

When I went to school I saw Him and his two friends get beat up by the black haired dude with his tonfas….. Wait. What? Tonfas? What kind of school allows weapons? Oh, great he's coming up to me. What does he want?

"You! Herbivore." He stopped me.

"What?" I responded.

"Why are you late to school?"

"Because I over slept. Have you ever overslept?" I tilted my head.

"No, and prepare to get bitten to death." He got his tonfas ready.

I raised my eye brow when he said "bitten to death."

Before he can hit me those three idiots intercepted and took me away into the school as fast as they could.

"Thanks." I say apathetically as they put me down.

"You're welcome and you need to be careful around Hibari." Tsuna panted.

"Okay." I walk into the classroom.

The class went by slowly and it was boring, because I already learned all of this.

Then school finally ended, but I stayed behind in school to deal with the schools devil.

"Let's see, where did you go devil?" I snuck around the school and I finally found him in a room just lounging sitting there behind the desk and I stayed there seeing if I can find a place to strike. I realized how boring this was so I decided to go and break into his house, because I threatened one of his men to tell me or else I'll shoot up the school and blame it on him.

"So this is where he lives. Well it's a lot bigger than all the other houses here." I look around and saw that the window was open and snuck in and planted something's that'll annoy the hell out of him and then I figured out his phone number.

"Alright I think I did enough damage or more damage." I walk away from his house back to mine.

I wake up next morning walking to school and then I walked passed Hibari that's half awake almost falling asleep. "Hey, hey wake up!" I snap my fingers. He jerked and woke up.

"Ugh, what are you doing here herbivore?" He woke up and glared at me.

"Can you at least call me my name?" I ask.

"Never. Now get to class."

"No." I sit down in front of him.

"Get to class or else I'll bite you to death."

"Hmmm, really? Not like this, you aren't."

After a few minutes Hibari fell asleep and I dragged him to his office, "Don't worry Hibari I'll protect the school while you're asleep. In other words I'm going to go through your stuff." I giggle to myself.

I didn't find anything interesting, maybe this little bird that was sleeping on his desk. But nothing to black mail him with. So, I just walked out of school back to my house.

When I walked in there was another letter on the table, "Dear Sarah, We decided to give you a freebie to contact your younger sister. But you only have three chances. Here's the number: XXX-XXX-XXXX."

"Sweet! My weabooish sister will help me figure out all their secrets." I smiled mischievously.

The phone was ringing for like a minute until she finally picked up, "_Hello?_"

"Yes it worked!"

"_Sarah?"_

"Yeah it's me."

"_Where the- How- what?"_

"Listen to me. Whatever you do not tell mom or dad."

Silence…

"Shit."

A few seconds later,_ "Aww, man."_

"I told you not to tell mom!" I scolded her.

"_It doesn't even matter now she doesn't believe me. _

"Anyway whatever. You read manga right?"

"Why _are you suddenly asking this? Wait your in the hospital, in a coma. How are you calling me?"_

"Something happened, and now I'm some sort of manga jumper or something like that. Basically I need to go through this manga helping the main protagonist to get out of this coma."

She gasped, _"What?*Sigh* Why are you the one going through mangas helping the main character .You don't even like manga … Wait which manga are you in"_

"Yeah, I know… and don't even think about trying to go into a coma our and parent are going to insane, and I think it was called Reborn or something like that?"

All I heard was squealing, _"OMG! You're in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That's my favorite manga!" _And more squealing.

"Okay… Can you tell me about the characters like, now?"

She finally stopped squealing and went on a giant character explanation on all the character and talked about who should go with who, and what the characters can do, and all sorts of thing.

"Okay, Emily thank you. I think that's enough info."

"_Okay. Hurry up and get back here mom and dad are getting worried."_

"I know."

"_So is Chris."_

I sighed deeply, "Yeah, I would think so. See ya."

"_Hurry up. I'll see you later sis." _She hung up.

I waited until night time and I went out walking around the town and just in case I brought my guns, "Hmmm, maybe I should go train. Emily did say they were powerful. But that girl in the limbo said I was helping them. I'm helping them fight enemies? Uggghh, why didn't they give me any info?" I sighed, "I should just go train and see what I can do with these guns." I try finding a place to train and I go to the mountains.

I got there and there was a girl there. The purple haired girl looks like she was training by herself. _What? Damn! Looks like I can't use this place._ "Who's there?" She called out.

"Shit!" I whispered and I crouched down.

"Wh-Who's there?" She stuttered.

I sighed, "Alright I give up." I stood up.

She backed away a little when I got up, "Wh- who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Ilaria Caito. What's yours?" I asked.

"C-Chrome Do-Dokuro." She bowed.

I looked uniform, "You don't look like you're from here. What school do you go to?" I asked.

"Kokuyo Middle School." She replied.

"Oh, so what are you doing here?"

"I-I was just training." She mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked what she mumbled.

"N-nothing." She looked down gripping her trident with both her hands.

I started to get a little annoyed, "I hate people like you."

"Huh?" She looked up.

"I don't like people that mumble their words and say that it was nothing. It kind of annoys me."

She looked back down again, "I-I- I'm sorry." She said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Huh? Speak up I can't hear you."

She started to get flustered, "I'm sorry." She said in a slightly louder voice.

"Well, at least you made progress." I shrugged and walked up to her and started talking to her.

"I'm not sure if I can do that. I'm too shy." She hugged her trident.

"Why not? Is it because of the people you live with?" I look at her skinny body. "Because it doesn't look like their doing a very good job taking care of you. My god do they even feed you."

She hesitated, "Uhh, well I don't eat a lot."

"Hmm, maybe I should buy you some food. To kind of fill you up." I suggested.

"I don't think Ken will like that."

"Ken? Who's Ken?" I asked.

"He's a friend that takes care of me." She replied.

"Well, who cares what he says I'm still going to bring you food." I get up. "Are you going to be here tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah." She said in a louder tone than usual.

"Atta girl. You're doing a good job." I pat her on the back and I waved goodbye to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Same old thing I go to school and I see Tsuna running late again, man does this guy ever wake up early. And then he gets beat up by Hibari. Now he's coming towards me.

"You're La—."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I'm late leave me alone I'm tired." I walk passed him.

He growled at me, "Nobody ever talks to me like that." He got his tonfas ready to attack. But I just got really pissed and tried smacking his head with my bag… I hit him but, that wasn't enough to knock him down so I got hit and got knocked down. "Oww, Fucking hell." I grab my side while Hibari rubs his head and got ready to fight.

But again, Tsuna and his two friends came to the rescue and took me to the nurses office.

"Man, he can hit hard. What kind of crazy school allows weapons?" I look at the bruise that Hibari gave me on my side.

"Unfortunately this school." Tsuna said while giving me an icepack.

"Oww, that still doesn't help. Ugh Hibari's such a pain in the ass. I liked him better when he was half asleep. Oh, yeah I'm probably going to be here for a while. Can you tell that to the teacher?"

"Sure." Tsuna left.

The nurse let me stay until my bruise stopped hurting, then Hibari came in, probably because I hit him on the head with a bag full of books.

For the first few minutes it turned into a glaring contest. Nobody was blinking, we weren't even moving.

It was like that for a few minutes until.

"Dick." I broke the silence.

"Herbivore. Because of you I got my tonfas taken away." Hibari said.

"Good. This school finally got some common sense."

He glared at me when I said that.

"What? It's not my fault that you attacked me. Moron!"

"Hey, you two if you're okay can you go back to class." The nurse came in.

So, yeah basically the nurse kicked us out and I went back to class. But, the bruise doesn't hurt as much as it did before.

-At Lunch-

The people in my class were getting were more annoying than ever. Jesus all I want is peace and quiet. So after that I sneaked up onto the roof top. Tsuna and his friends were there too.

"Ilaria." I turned around to Tsuna.

"What is it? And if you're asking if I'm fine. I am, don't worry. I've taken hits that were worse than that."

"Oh, that's good to know." Tsuna smiled.

I walked to my usual spot, "Um, Ilaria." I heard Tsuna again.

"Do you want to join us for lunch?" He asked nervously.

I smile to him, "Sure." I walk to the group.

We talked for a while until Tsuna started whispering to the others while staring at the ring I had on my middle finger. But, before they could ask the bell rang and we went back to class.

After class I wanted to avoid Hibari as much as I possibly could so I went out of the school as fast as I can with a bruised side and went home.

Later when I was feeling better I bought some food and went to the training ground to see Chrome.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Chrome give me the best illusion you can possibly give me." I stand in the middle of the training ground while the purple mist surrounds me. The setting starts to set, "Whoa!" I look around jungle like scenery with the humid air and noises of what you would hear in a jungle. "Whoa. This is pretty good!" I exclaim, looking around the place. Then scenery starts to disappear back to the mist.

I look back to Chrome, "That was amazing!" I say to her.

"It's not that good." She looked down blushing.

"Nonsense. Oh yeah, you should eat those quickly." I point to the box of food.

"Okay." She nodded.

I hear a cell phone ring and Chrome checks her phone, "Oh, I gotta go, Ken is getting angry at me for staying out too long."

"Well, okay I'll see you later." I wave goodbye to her as Chrome walks down the mountain path.

I started to pack up all of my stuff and I hear an explosion nearby, "What the hell?" I look at the orange fire shooting by me with different color fires going on and the nearby bushes rustling. I got out my guns and got ready, "Who are you! Come out already!" I held my gun to the side of my head getting ready to shoot.

"Boss." I turned around to the sound of a black haired boy stumbling out of the bushes. "We found you." He panted and collapsed on the ground. "Hey! Are you alright?" I pick up the unconscious boy wearing a black jacket and black cargo pants. "Hey. Hey! Wake up!" I shook him a little and stirred awake little.

"Hey! Get back here!" I see Gokudera pops through the forest. "You! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just training with some girl and this boy came out of the woods and called me boss." I explain.

"So you are their boss." He muttered.

"What?" I couldn't hear what he said.

"You're the boss of the Torre Family. The enemy if the Vongola Family." He said.

"What?" I muttered under my breath. _"I thought I was here to help them." _I thought. I grabbed the kid and ran away into the forest.

The boy stirred awake, "Boss!"

"Oh, you woke up." I look down at him while running downhill with him on my back. "Look out!" He pointed to the tree.

"Whoa!" I slammed into the tree on the side of my bruise. "Oww, Fuck!" I kept running. "Go this way." He pointed to a direction.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I ask him.

"Yeah, there's a base camp somewhere here."

"Somewhere? Are you sure you know?"

"Yeah. LOOK OUT!" He shouts into my ear.

"Huh? Oh, shit!" I ran into someone, but I didn't feel anything I just fell on the floor, "Oww, that doesn't help the bruise." I groan.

"Oh, boss is that you?" I hear a different guy.

I feel someone lift me up, "Ugh, Huh?" I look up at the fairly tall, short haired brunette with dark brown eyes, "Boss are you alright?" He asked.

"No" I reply, "Some douchebag hit me with his tonfas." I struggle to get up.

"Oh, you encountered him too? Come on we'll fix you up." He guided me to the base.

With Tsuna and the others, "Tenth!" Tsuna heard Gokudera shout.

Tsuna stopped and landed on the ground, "What is it Gokudera?" He looked around making sure no one else is there.

"That girl Ilaria she's their boss."

"What?" He ducked from all the bullets and flames. "Gokudera, I don't think it's a good thing to talk now." He went back fighting in the sky.

Back with the Torre Family

I sat down on the couch and a girl with shoulder length blond hair with green eyes came to fix my bruise and the scratches that I got when I was running.

"Oh, boss we were so worried about you. You just ran off and we found you in Japan in the same town with the Vongola Family."

"Yeah, sorry Gianna."

"_What? Gianna how do I know her name?" _All these names and memories are coming back to me and I realized that this girl Ilaria was an actual person in this world.

"Boss?"

"Huh?" I looked at Gianna who's looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah I just have a lot to think about." I rub my forehead and lean my head back and close my eyes going through all the memories this girl had and one particular memory she had. The memory of her being shot to death by a baby in a suit and a fedora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read**

I didn't do a very good job describing the new Family, so here we go.

-Griffin Corvi-

An eight year old half English half Italian with black curly hair and dark blue eyes and always wears black long sleeved shirts and long pants and also wears a dark purple poncho that has a hood that he always wear because he's extremely awkward and shy around people he doesn't know.

The Mist Guardian.

-Gianni Durante-

A fifteen year old girl with shoulder length golden blond hair that curls inwards and hazel eyes. She always wears a dark blue cloak with a hood on it with black shorts and a blue button up shirt with black combat boots.

The Sun Guardian

-Dave Ferro-

A tall twenty three year old with short light brunette hair with hetrochromia eyes with one icy blue and the other dark brown. Wears a blue V neck t shirt and dark blue jeans.

The Rain Guardian.

-Alex Guttuso-

An eighteen year old with chin length black hair with slightly tan skin. Wears a black winter vest with a black long sleeves and jean pants.

The Cloud Guardian.

-Michael Fiore-

A twenty year old with one of his grey eyes covered by his platinum blonde hair. That usually wears a t shirt and jeans.

The Lighting Guardian.

-Marcella Mazzo-

A seventeen year old that has all of her dark brown hair tied back into a bun. That wears a black cardigan and black shorts

The Storm Guardian.

"_Wait… a baby? Didn't Emily say something about a baby?" _ Let me think back.

"_Oh, my god. There's this awesome baby name Reborn and *squeee* He's so awesome and hot in his older form and he has awesome gun skills."_

"_He's the one who killed her; Reborn was the person who killed her." _I come to a sudden realization.

"Boss! Gianna! We gotta go they broke in!" The little boy in all black name Griffin comes in.

"Come on I'll help you up." Gianna helped me stand up.

"Gianna. I think I can stand up by myself it's only a bruise." I followed Griffin by myself with Gianna closely following behind me. I was still kind of limping but I could bare with the pain.

"Griffin are the others okay." I ask him.

"Yeah, there on the other side lets hurry it looks like their catching up to us." He looks back at the smoke slowly filling the hallway.

"There they are!" The silhouette of the person is coming closer.

I stop and get out my gun, "Boss what are you doing?" Gianna stopped and asked.

"I'll keep them occupied you two go ahead." I commanded them.

"But-"

I get my gun ready to shoot and I shot out a small orange bullet that explodes on impact and distracted them for a while and ran away from the people in the smoke.

"_Damn it this bruise hurt when I run." _I leaned on the wall, "_But I gotta hurry_." I ran forward except I was a lot slower.

I made it outside but only to be back in the limbo again, "What the hell?" I looked around.

"This is your first offence so we'll let you go." I heard a deep voice.

"What?" I looked up.

"You cannot kill anyone in this world." He said.

"I killed someone?"

"Yes one of the Vongola 10th guardians got in the way to protect the boss." It replied.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"Look deep into Ilaria's memories and there you will find your answer."

It put me back into the hallway of when I told Griffin and Gianna go ahead to escape, but the bruise was gone.

Going back into the memories I figured out why she came here.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto came through the smoke, they came running at me but I dropped my gun and my ring. They stopped.

"I'm not here to fight you." I say. "I'm here to help you. Just listen to me."

They put their weapons a way and all the flames go out.

I let out a sigh, "Alright. The Vetro Family escaped from Vendicare Prison."

"What? But no one can escape from there, and how do you know?" Tsuna asked.

"They attacked us and then they attacked the Vongola HQ since I'm the Torre Tenth I decided to come here on my own and tell you because their all hiding and I'm guessing they can't tell you. It's going to be a couple of days till they come here." _"I think that's what happened I don't hear any voices so I'm just basing it on what I see." _I held out my hand, "So, can we make an alliance and put our families problems behind?" I asked.

Tsuna hesitates, "Fine." He shakes my hand. "I didn't want to fight you anyway, I knew you were good." He smiled.

"Boss!" I hear Griffin from behind. "Are you okay?" He stopped and hid behind me.

"Don't worry their not here to fight us, their our new ally." I pet his head.


End file.
